The Oscars
by TheDreamerOne
Summary: Can a speech change the things? Achele fanfic.


This is just another Achele fanfiction. All the rights are for Dianna Agron and Lea Michele, I know nothing about their lifes, this is just for fun.

* * *

 **-And the Oscar goes to...**

Flashback...

 **-He has won a Golden Globe... I cannot believe it.**

Dianna was in the bed while Lea was putting her clothes off. A few minutes later both of them were on the bed, the blond girl with her head on Lea's chest.

 **-Some day you'll win an Oscar, and I'll be right there, holding your hand, kissing you while everybody is** **watching** **how the most beautiful, talented woman has won her first Oscar, Di.**

 **-Really, Lea?**

Dianna went out of the bed and inmediatly she started to walk through the room. Lea did not understand anything.

 **-What's going on, Dianna?**

 **-Lea... Do you think that we have a future? I mean, we're living under a very high pressure and we cannot even look at eachother when we're in public.**

 **-Things are gonna change.**

 **-When, Lea?**

 **-I don't know Di, soon.**

Dianna stoped walking and stayed looking at Lea, while the other girl couldn't look at her girlfriend.

 **-Look honey, soon can be tomorrow, or in years, and I can't do this anymore, Lee.**

 **-What are you saying Dianna?**

 **-Lea, all of this makes me feel that our love is unreal... You can go and tell to the world that you love me or...**

The blond girl stoped the question before finishing it. Lea looks at Dianna for first time.

 **-Or what?**

 **-Or you let me go.**

Dianna sat on the bed and held Lea's hand, while both of them were crying, feeling that this could be the end of their relationship, which started a few years ago.

 **-Dianna, a couple of minutes ago we were alright... You can't just tell me all of this. You cannot make me choose between you and my career 'cause you know this is all I always wanted to have.**

 **-And if I make you choose, what will happen, Lea?**

A last question and a future last answer that might be the end of a endless love, or the begining of a new stage for their relationship.

 **-I will choose my career.**

Dianna stood up and started to take all her clothes, while Lea was looking every move that the blond girl was doing, watching how all the things she has fought for, were falling.

 **-Ok, I'll go... You know I love you, don't you?**

 **-I do. I love you too, Di, you're the love of my life...**

End flashback...

 **-Dianna Agron for Bare!**

Dianna stood up with tears in her eyes, looking inconsciently for Lea, remebering that last night, when her ex girlfirend told her she will be there this day. Now things are different, Lea is about to get married with Matthew and Dianna is about to get married with Winston Marshall, the banjo of Mumford and Sons. She was happy with him, but Dianna wasn't in love. Can you keep loving a person that wouldn't choose you?. For her family and friends, who saw how happy Dianna was with Lea, that wedding was not good news, and the more they try to finish with that, the more the blond girl get angry. In a few seconds, she was in the stage, taking the award that Sandra Bullock was giving to her, and about to start the traditional speech.

 **-Wow... This is amazing, I cannot even believe it...-** Some people started to laugh, but there was a person in the first line that couldn't stop crying-. **First of all, I wanna thanks all the team of the film for make this possible, the director, the producers, the actors... This is for my family and friends, 'cause they were with me in the bad moments, in the good too, obviously. And this is also for you, Winston, because you're the best partner that a person could have, I love you.** -Winston was looking at her with a big smile in his face-. **And I'd like to say one last thing... Honey, a long time ago, you told me that you'll stay here with me in this moment, holding my hand and kissing me... But I know that things has changed and that cannot be possible, I just want to let you know that the last words I told you were totally true, and are still real. Be happy, honey.**

At that moment, people were in silence, but Dianna didn't care. She was looking directly to Lea, waiting for an answer that will arrive in a few second, no need to say the words loudly.

 **-I will, honey... With you.**

* * *

 **-Dianna, do you want to marry Lea, and promise to love her, to take care of her for the rest of your life?**

 **-I do.**

 **-And Lea, do you want to marry Dianna, and promise to love her, to take care of her for the rest of your life?**

 **-I do.**

Some days after Dianna's speech, Lea went to her ex girlfriend house, and told her that she felt in the same way that her. Dianna was really afraid of starting a new relationship with Lea, because she didn't want to be in the same way that before, but the Lea asked her to watch her Twitter, and she found a photo of them kissing in Santa Mónica's beach, with a few words down. "I love you, Dianna Agron, and I want to spend all my life with you... I'm so sorry for being an idiot... Love you, honey." No more words were listened in that house, only love and kisses.

The end.

* * *

Write reviews for another Achele fanfic!

TheDreamerOne.


End file.
